


Sandbar

by ShevatheGun



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Female!Lex Luthor, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Smallville au where Lex was the same age as Clark when she moved to Smallville, Trans Female Character, that's my secret cap. it's always female lex luthor, the real question is why WEREN'T lex and lana instant queen bee girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevatheGun/pseuds/ShevatheGun
Summary: From a Tumblr challenge: "introduce me to an AU version of your favorite character." Seventeen-year-old Lex Luthor runs into Clark Kent - literally.





	Sandbar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a thousand years ago and just rediscovered it. Since I've got a big Femlex fic on its way (wink wonk!) I thought it might be a good time to put this up on AO3.

Lana and Lex find each other because they’re looking – girls like them are always looking for  _something._ Girls like them are always secretly lonely at the top, isolated by their own individuality. Lana and Lex are a match made in heaven – or hell, depending on who you ask – but Lex is the sort of friend who kills for the girls she loves, whether they like it or not, and Lana has always been drawn to hopeless causes.

Lex and Clark find each other because they’re  _not_  looking. They run straight into one another in every possible sense – expensive sports cars like silver bullets, Clark as flighty as a werewolf. 

“I don’t know,” Pete shrugs when Clark asks. “It’s Lex Luthor. What’s to know?”

“Her rap sheet, maybe?” Chloe suggests.

“She’s hot, she’s rich, and she’s  _super_  rude,” Pete says. “Why? You planning on making a move?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Chloe groans. “Gross, no. Please don’t do that to me.”

On the other side of the school, Lana is reading Lex the riot act.

“You  _crashed your car_?”

“You know, you can keep saying that, but I really can’t uncrash it. Nell can afford to pick us up.”

“Oh no,” Lana says, because she’s beginning to accept that  _someone_  is going to have to civilize Lex Luthor, and more than likely, that person is going to be her. “No. We’re not asking  _my aunt_  to leave the shop just because  _you_  don’t own shoes you can walk in.”

Lex looks  _aghast_ , like Lana just re-crashed her car right in front of her. “It’s  _three miles!_ ”

“You run two a day,” Lana reminds her.

“On a  _treadmill!_ And that just proves I’ve done my time – I drive you home every day.”

“Well, today you’re going to walk me home.”

“She wouldn’t lose any revenue,” Lex says, rolling her eyes. “It’s not as if anyone’s going to be there at four o’clock on a Wednesday.”

And then, like clockwork, Lex Luthor barrels headlong into Clark Kent for the second time in two days.

He’s so  _solid_  that she almost goes down – but he’s fast, too, hot, calloused hand catching her arm, holding her off the floor. Her bag still goes cartwheeling across the tile, but honestly, who cares? It’s nice to appreciate his features up close again so soon. 

“Clark!” Lana says, startled. “I’m so sorry – Lex, you have to look where you’re going. Are you alright?”

“You’re developing a habit of getting in my way,” Lex tells him, and some part of her hopes its permanent.


End file.
